


The Usual Red Velvet

by SpartanSiren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanSiren/pseuds/SpartanSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku finally confronts the unusual boy who has been watching him at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Usual Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Yaku is a lonely college student who hasn't been on a date for years. Let alone have anyone even crushed on him. But on a slow day they receive a strange customer who hit his head on the door frame coming in. Basically he caused quite a scene and left an impression on Yaku cause he's never smiled at another person like that in a while. Strangely, the customer starts coming in daily and Yaku can't help but notice him always looking at Yaku. Could it be a crush?

In Yaku’s opinion, there was nothing more relaxing than frosting a fresh batch of cupcakes. He twisted his hands with a certain  _finesse_ , creating perfect little frosting swirls before moving on to create another, one by one. He vaguely registered the tinkling of the shop bells as he began working on the last cupcake, but Kuroo’s not-so-gentle nudge definitely moved his attention away from his work. (And of course, that jerk just had to make him mess up.)

“Your favorite customer just arrived, Yaku,” he teased. “Go take his order before he hurts himself again.”

Yaku looked up from the lopsided frosting with a heavy sigh. Across the room, of course, was Haiba Lev, sitting in his usual spot as he had done everyday for the past two months. Exchanging the bag of icing for a notebook and pen, Yaku shot Kuroo a withering glare before trudging his way over to the table.

The tall boy was looking down at the menu card, a dopey smile planted on his (admittedly attractive) face. He donned his usual blue beanie, pulled up over his forehead to cover up the ever-present red marks from unfortunate encounters with various door frames and tree branches.

“What can I get you today?” Yaku asked, looking down at the face of personified calamity. Of course, Lev just  _had to_ direct that stupidly radiant smile at him.

“Just the usual red velvet, Yaku-san,” he answered cheerily, placing his menu in Yaku’s waiting hands, just like clockwork.

“Coming right up,” Yaku replied, quick to return to his post behind the cupcake counter.

“He’s watching you again,” Kuroo commented upon his arrival, his mouth quirked into his usual knowing smirk.

“I’m well aware,” Yau replied tersely. He plated the single cupcake, adding a quick garnish.

Lev’s staring wasn’t unusual; he’d been doing it since day one, after he made his first impression by smashing his head into the shop’s wooden door frame and crumpling to the floor. Yaku had been the first to respond, crouching over the (then-unknown) customer and making sure that he hadn’t managed to concuss himself.

“You’re really beautiful.” Those were the first words out of Lev’s mouth after opening his eyes. 

Flustered, Yaku had stumbled away, letting Kuroo take care of the situation as he made his retreat behind the counter, trying to fight off the blush that assaulted his cheeks.

Since that day, Lev had become a staple customer at the small dessert shop, always coming in in the late afternoon to order the same red velvet cupcake, and always watching Yaku out of the corner of his eye until he left. Kuroo, that abominable asshole, found the whole situation hilarious; he was quick to comment on Lev and his peculiar behaviors day after day, teasing Yaku like a five-year-old from Hell.

Well, not anymore.

Yaku was finally going to seize the moment and confront the other boy. Today, he was getting answers.

Determined, he grabbed Lev’s order and walked back to his table, setting the cupcake down and sitting in the chair on the opposite side.

“We need to talk,” he stated, all business.

“Sure, Yaku-san,” the other replied, looking up from his dessert. “What about?”

Yaku had so many questions, “why do you come here everyday?” and “why don’t you just duck so you don’t hurt yourself?” being a couple of many. Instead, he blurted out one that he had been avoiding.

“Why are you always staring at me? Didn’t your mother teach you that it’s impolite?”

Lev’s eyes widened before a rosy blush of his own rose to fill his pale face.

“It’s, uh, kind of embarrassing,” he murmured, a hand rising to cover his cheeks. Yaku stared at him incredulously.

“More embarrassing than being harassed by your co-workers because some clumsy kid won’t stop watching you work?” He asked sarcastically.

“Yes,” Lev answered, his eyes unable to make contact with the shorter male’s.

“Try me,” Yaku challenged, drawing a distressed groan from his table-mate. “I mean, you don’t really look like a stalker, but I guess anyone could be.”

“I’m not a stalker!” Yaku exclaimed, taking the bait. “I just have a really big crush on you!”

He could hear Kuroo cracking up behind the counter, a palm slamming down and rattling some unsuspecting silverware.

“Me?” Yaku asked, genuinely confused. It was no secret that he hadn’t been lucky when it came to romance (or attractive men, for that matter). The last time he had been on a date had to have been back in his freshman year of college. He hadn’t really met any interested parties since, either.

 _Maybe Kuroo was onto something_ , he wondered in his shock.

A soft sigh from across the table pulled Yaku from his thoughts.

“Look,” Lev began, “I know we got off to a really strange start, and that I don’t know you all that well, but I would be grateful if you would consider giving me a chance. Even just for a cup of coffee sometime.” He looked up, finally meeting Yaku’s gaze head-on. “If you’re really not interested though, I promise I’ll leave you alone.”

They stared at each other for a moment, a weird change to their normal routine. Yaku was surprised to note that Lev’s eyes were a darker shade of green; he definitely hadn’t noticed that on day one.

“My name is Yaku Morisuke,” he said. “I’m a twenty-two-year-old culinary student and my hobbies include making cupcake art and occasional knitting.” He paused, to take a long breath. “And, even though you’re strange with some questionable social skills, I’d like to get coffee with you some time. But I’m more of a tea person, just for the record.”

"I think I can work with that, Yaku-san,” he replied with a gentle smile.

Minutes later, after bidding Lev goodbye, Yaku Morisuke returned to the cupcake counter to a smirking Kuroo with an email address sloppily scribbled on a napkin in his front pocket and a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was a little unsure about this piece, but I put it up in hopes that I can further improve it when I'm feeling a little less exhausted. I may be overthinking it though.
> 
> Regardless, thank you for reading!


End file.
